Militarty love
by R5isamazing
Summary: "The Army, I've been summoned. And I have no choice, I have to leave." After Percy Leaves unexpecticly for the army, Annabeth is awaiting the day her soilder comes home...
1. gone

15 Years. That's how long I've lasted. Not a thousand, 15.

15 years have gone by in a blear.

I feel nothing.

Numbness.

I feel like a puppet. Use-less until someone cuts the string.

I await the day. The day when my strings are snapped.

Its been 15 years since he left.

I remember the day so clearly...

_It was a hot summer Thursday in June. Percy and I were sipping on lemonade, my baby bump was poking through my loose shirt. When Percy gave me some news, _

"_Annabeth, you know that I love you and Hannah dearly right?" He said in a nervous expression. _

"_why of course! What's up?" I ask kind of sacred._

"_Work needs me. Immediately" He said. I can tell he's really thought about this but I still don't see the cause._

As the wind ruffles my blond hair I will never forget the words he said.

"_The Army, I've been summoned. And I have no choice, I have to leave."_

_Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt the air pierce my skin; it felt as if my life, my soul was going to become empty. _

"_What?" It was the only word I could muster with out breaking down._

_He swept me up in more like an Immoresorrythenwordscandescribe hug then a short hug._

_All of a sudden I broke. I wailed, screamed, and cursed until my voice went raw. _

_And after all of that he was still there. His beautiful, Beautiful eyes, his swept black raven hair…._

_2 days later. _

"_Good-bye Annabeth_" _He kissed me strongly. It was a kiss that I have grown to miss. _

"_Good-bye Hannah." He bent down and kissed my baby bump. _

_Then he left. For 15 years. _

Present.

I feel bad for Hannah, I mean for 14 years she has gone without her father (**A/N** she is currently 14, he left for 15 years, she grew up without him and is currently 14 Kay?!)

And with a zombie like mother (Imagine Katniss' mom). I tried my best to be there for her, just like any mother would. But I felt like it wasn't good enough.

But that going to change, because Percy's coming back!

* * *

**Repeat this WILL have part 2! it will be up soon! thanks! And pretty much inspired by A Thousand Years - Christinia Perri! Such a insperation! (don't own, but check it out!) This story is toward all people ho have family in the military. Thank you for all you do. 3**

**~R5IA**


	2. Home finally

**Ok time for Part 2! :)**

* * *

**Annabeth POV-**

Today Percy was coming in.

Hannah came home from school already.

I grabbed the keys off the dinning room table and made my way to the door, pulling her with me.

"Mom, Where are we going?" She asked curiously, with her sea green eyes and blond hair shining.

"Honey I'm so sorry that I haven't been the best parent, and your father is gone, but all of that is going to change."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Tts all going to change because he's coming back.." I said with the biggest smile plastered on my face.

**Hannah POV-**

"Its all going to change because he's coming back.."

WHAT?! I've never once met my dad, and suddenly he's coming back in my life.

I should be happy but I'm not. Why should I be happy about a father that's never been there for me?

I don't even know what he looks like.

But I can't help but be kind of curious and happy at mom's apperence, she's never been like this. Ever. I have like NEVER seen her so happy. Its either scary or reassuring. I don't know yet.

But as we park and head into the airport I couldn't help but smile, my mom has never in my life time was a smile-y person.

Now a half- hour later people start pilling out the doors of the airplane, mom has my hand in a death squeeze and we see a lot of people get out, but one catches my eye in particular.

He had raven black hair and sea green eyes, like mine.

But before I can ask which one my dad is, mom takes off running –with me still attached- and I get dragged over to the handsome guy I looked at earlier.

"Hannah?!" said the dude –my dad I'm assuming- in a deep voice and hugges me tightly, as he hugges me I forget all my negative thoughts about him and hug him back and now I notice that everyone's –including me- cheeks has tears on it.

"Welcome home, dad."

**Annabeth' POV**

I've never been so happy. Tears start flowing down my cheeks when I see him.

He looks the same, except 15 years older, with his messy hair. Hmm I wonder why his hair is not shaved….

Without dwelling on that thought I take off running with Hannah clinging on to me for dear life.

He hugs Hannah and the water works start.

Then his eyes rest on me. Our eyes lock. And he pulls away from Hannah and with his eyes not moving from mine, walks slowly over to me…

Then I can't take it anymore. I run and jump in his arms, the same ones that give me warmth and that are going to be mine again. We hug and nothing else matters. He smells like airplane but I don't care. When he pulls back he looks at my face

"gods, I never thought…. "

**(A/N *cough where is that from?! *wink)**

Before he can say another word I slam my lips on his.

It is very surprising how much I miss him.

I can feel my strings break. I am becoming in control again. And it feels nice.

My heart feels full again,

and maybe tonight I can finally sleep, Knowing that my little soldier has come home…. Safe and sound.

_Fin_

* * *

**Guys if you want to know **_**why**_** Percy's hair was not buzzed well i'll tell you I just didn't want to put it in the story. Ok! **

Percy's POV

So his hair was about to get buzzed, but it will grow back. But before the general could cut his hair the scrawny short woman came out and started screaming at the general.

"Ron! Let this man keep his hair! His hair is perfect! Don't you DARE toach it!" The woman said.

"Madiline, darling what have I said about coming out here and interrupting The Army business?!" said General Ron.

"I apsolutly forbid it! NO! you will not cut his hair or we will get a divorce!" Gereral Ron's wife said.

I think its funny that they are going to have a divorce over my HAIR. Ha. If this was not the Army I would have the urge to laugh.

"FINE! Keep your hair! NEXT…." He shouted as his wife turned around and strutted away, victorious.

**So yeah! That's how he kept his hair. But of coarse he would get a trim but nothing more. Or his (Ron's) wife would diorce him ;) Iknow that would NEVER happen, but this is Fan-FICTION! It dosnt have to be real or accurate, but I hoped everyone enjoyed it!**

**(: it was quite fun writing this story… if a loved one has gone into the military, Thank you. **


End file.
